


Digital Heroes

by Chapelseed, InterdimensionalMonsterHero, StevenTLawson



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), F/M, Family, Feels, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapelseed/pseuds/Chapelseed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: The Digital World used to live in harmony with the human world, then suddenly humans developed powers of their own. The Council and Government fearing conflict, separated the worlds, 200 years later. Something something great evil on the horizon, new heroes chosen





	1. Resurgence

Before the time of human evolution, there was another race of sentient beings with spectacular abilities. Those beings were strange and wonderful creatures called Digimon. Although many were fearsome and a few were quite malevolent, Digimon are kind creatures willing to sacrifice their very being, or code, for the better of both worlds. Before Quirks became commonplace, humans and Digimon lived in peace with many friendships blooming between both species. However, just as seasons change, so too does the world. Soon, humans began to gain powers similar to Digimon, and so the Digimon High Council and the human World’s government came to a decision. All Digimon would return to the digital world for the hope that no malicious Digimon or villains would conspire. And with many heavy hearts, the Digimon left their friends to make sure they would be safe.

Though there is a presence - a dark soul staining the world and one of the High Council members knew that a new generation of digidestined would have to be chosen. However he would need someone to find them, to train them, so he devised a plan for the future saviors of the worlds: First, he would need to find the perfect teacher for these digidestined, and after scanning the archives, he found a candidate that would fit.

* * *

 

We change our scenery to a rather moderate sized apartment with an odd sight, a flesh colored scarecrow with a bush of straw leaking out of his head and his blue button eyes seemed to be listly staring at the ceiling. The scarecrow seemed to be wearing a shirt made of bandages and had a metal stick with a bag of liquid dripping into a thin plastic tube needled into his arm.

 _'I may have nearly died, but at least he's defeated.'_ The scarecrow thought as he continued wheezing, laying on his couch. However, there was a white light keeping him from getting any proper rest.

"Yagi Toshinori, come here." A voice coming from the light called out to the emacited man, who seemed to have nearly jumped, but his wound was still far too raw for any quick movement. Slowly, Toshinori rose from his couch and began to use his IV stand as walking stick to find the source of the voice, as he walked throughout the apartment and he found the source. It seemed that his computer was on and was shooting out from it like it was light house on a beach.

"I thought I turned this off..." Toshinori mumbled to himself as he walked to the computer and began to do just that. Seeing the screen go dark, the scarecrow man began to walk away from it, but it just turned on again, this time beaming a hundred times brighter.

"This conversation will be difficult if you try to turn this off." An old voice joked out from the glowing piece of machinery, causing Toshinori to tense his muscles as he began to expect a fight.

"Who are you?" Toshinori asked the glowing monitor as his eyes narrowed, his muscle screamed at him to stop what he was doing.

"Worry not, I bear no ill will towards you. I merely want to talk, my name is Azulongmon." The voice introduced itself to Yagi who began to relax but he readied his body for a fight if needed be.

"Very well, but what would a computer want to talk about?" The scarecrow of a man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To put it simply: the fate our worlds, a powerful evil is raising and seems to be unstoppable. A new group of digidestined will be chosen and they will need a teacher in order to save both your world and our own." Azulongmon answered, and what he did was rather the opposite of what a person would do when told the world was ending.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The blonde man just bellowed out laughing, and nearly causing his wounds to re-open and rip his bandages. Afterwards, he began to gasp as he rested in his IV stand as his laughing fit ended.

"I have to admit you had me there, but the Digital world an old myth from before Quirks. Alright Gran Torino, Present Mic is that you?"

Inside the computer, Azulongmon just rolled his eyes as he began to focus his energy to give Toshinori a nice good surprise. Soon the computer glowed even brighter as an amazing creature began to fill the entire room; a huge ethereal serpent-like dragon wrapped in chains wearing a helmet with golden yellow lightning etched throughout, making a base for a prominent jagged metal horn on top and lastly the dragon seemed to growing a startling silver mustache with a beard.

"Then I must be a myth as well." The dragon creature joked as he looked down at blonde man who seemed ready to to soil himself from the shock at looking at the beast. "Though, to be fair, many amongst us take our appearance from before this era. And even your legacy could be myth as well, hm?"

"A--al--all right, so who are these digidestined?" Toshinori asked as he tried to stop his heart from exploding, but as soon as he asked that question the giant dragon’s expression turned sour. Eyes diverted to the ground and a small sweat began to drip off the helmet.

"I cannot tell you, but you shall know by their spirits and by their inner strength." Azulongmon told Toshinori as he could feel the breach began to close and the dragon-like digimon began to slowly sink back into the computer to his own world. Toshinori just stared at the creature as it somehow sank into his computer, when the creature was nearly through a huge flash of white light blinding Toshinori. When he open his eyes again, the room was devoured in darkness, leaving the scarecrow of a man alone in the room.

"I should really ask Recovery Girl if these medications cause hallucinations." Toshinori muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Far off from the apartment, in a far different scene, several shapes looked at a large screen, all of them seemingly waiting for something.

"So Yggdrasil is sending the Four Holy Beasts to do its bidding..." one said. "The Royal Knights could be rather distraught..."

"Rather sad, wouldn't you say, dear?" Another asked.

"Hm, indeed." A different one responded.  "We all know it believes itself absolute, but now we're here."

"Now, now, everyone. It won't do us any good to rush things, even with the Master's plan, it will still take time to fully develop there."

"Ohhh~" another giggled. "If things do go that way, we'll get to finally show these humans how weak they really are! Hahahahahaaaa!"

"Enough." The largest figure boomed silently. Everyone present looked to it as a serrated claw reached out to a large blue screen. "It doesn't matter how long it takes. We will no longer be bound by that autonomous ingrate."

A quick swing and the screen started to bleed barcodes. In the figure's other hand, a metallic capsule was tossed in front of the tear. The capsule broke as gray sludge reached through.

"These... digidestined, will make things interesting, but we are still on the clock." The figure said as an eye formed in the sludge. "It will be better to remove them from the equation entirely. Go. Find them. And when you do, destroy them."

The sludge groaned and nodded as it slithered into the screen, disappearing into the tear as it sealed itself up.


	2. Digidestined

In the Human world, five years passed since All Might met the mysterious Digimon illusion, and life continued as normal.

For Midoriya Izuku, life as normal consisted of going to school, sitting quietly and getting bullied. It was seeming to be an average day until their teacher announced the school had received the results from their high school application mock exams. He shrunk in his seat as he realized that he would be called on, and the nervous teenager was right. His teacher announced to everyone that he had applied to UA, the most prestigious institution for upcoming heroes in Japan, if not the world. For anyone else this would be cause for celebration, but Izuku wasn’t like everyone else, for all his intellect and drive he lacked something everyone else did. A quirk _._  
  
 _“In_ _this world there are those who hold great power, special abilities called Quirks. They manifested over 200 years ago with a small baby in China, over time these became more common until in today’s time, only 20% of the population do not have one. Those people are called Quirkless, and I am one of them.”_  
  
Izuku groaned as his childhood friend turned bully, Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan, boisterously shouted and threatened him for even attempting the exam. This was all the boy did in the presence of a teacher, after class however was a different story.  
  
 _“If you want a Quirk so badly, there's an easy way to get one: take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you'll get one in the next life!”_  
Katsuki's words echoed dangerously in Izuku's mind as he meandered a scenic route to home, hoping to clear his head from the dismal thoughts. He had to be strong in spirit, to always smile in difficult times, to be like All Might!

He twisted his thoughts into his chest and let out a facsimile of a laugh like his idol as he walked through an underpass, but suddenly a rancid stench filled his lungs. A distorted groaning made him look behind to see it's source.  
  
It was a beast in the loosest sense of the term with dirty cobalt like skin, dead red eyes, long dull claws and scrap metal fused with it's horrendous flesh.  
  
“Deshtroy Digideshtined.” It wheezed out as it slithered to him, the boy wanted to run but his legs were stone unmoving and fused to the ground. The foul blob began to flow onto the frightened boy; its viscous body dragging the clothes and skin of the boy. As the stench began to flood the boy's nostrils and his vision began to turn to black, his phone began to act oddly. It began to flash blue and white as if sending a message. Any further response was halted as the manhole cover burst from it's casing.

“Fear not! Everything is alright now!” a muscular blond man leaped from the sewers, “Why, you ask? It's because I am here!”

The beast lurched in reflex as it turned to look at the man, showing Izuku half-engulfed. “Deshtroy...” it groaned.

 _‘Hm?! The Sludge criminal transformed? Does his chemical makeup change based on consumption? No matter! I have to save the boy!’_ All Might rambled in his head as he flung back a fist. “Texas...”

“Digidhe-”

**“SMAAASH!”**

With that mighty yell, the mountain of decaying matter exploded out with the force of air pressure in the heavy straight punch. Izuku collapsed, the air stinging the new sores only for him to see the face of his hero before succumbing to the darkness. After ten minutes of darkness the boy to feel something, it felt like something was tapping on his face. Slowly he began to open his eyes and at first everything was blurry but soon he was greeted by what seemed to be a dream. It was All Might standing right before him and he wasn’t a cardboard cutout.

“Ahh, good you're awake! Thought we'd lost you there.” The number one hero stated as he began to raise back to his full impressive height, Izuku just stared at him in a stunned silence.  
  
“I must thank you for helping catch this villain.” He told the young boy as he held up a 2 soda bottle now filled with slime though the metal bits seemed to have sunk to the the bottom of it. Still Izuku was performing his top hit statue boy as he began to properly process this encounter.

“Anyway I must say goodbye young man, but I do leave you this.” All Might soon pulled out a slightly charred composition notebook, when Izuku flipped through the pages he saw across two pages was All Might written in black sharpie. As the number one hero got ready to jump away Izuku acted on instinct and latched onto the leg of All Might, when the massive mountain of a man leaped into the air.  
 _‘Hm, that villain must have taken more out of me than I thought, I feel a bit heavi-!’_ his thoughts froze in shock as the boy from earlier hanging on. “WhoaHeyHeyHeyHeyHey! I may love my fans, but this is too much! Leggo!” All Might yelled out as he tried to shake the boy of his leg.

“Could we do this on the ground!?” Izuku begged as the wind whipped at his cheeks and the ground looking like nothing more than a discolored rug. All Might had to admit if he kicked the kid off now it would be rather messy, there was another problem as he could taste iron filling his mouth.

 _‘Shit, I’d thought there’d be more time!!’_ All Might thought as he began to drift down to the nearest building and soon Izuku let go and rolled back from the inertia, his phone slipping out onto the roof. After getting over the fact that he nearly could’ve died a few times, he looked at his idol turning away.

“W-wait! I have a question!”

“I’m sorry, young man, but I must be going!”

“Please! Can a-”

“I cannot!”

 _“Can a person without a Quirk become a hero?!”_ Izuku gasped out.

This made All Might pause. A small silence passed.

 _‘...Without a Quirk?’_ his mind echoed, before his body seized and started to release steam. In a few short seconds, the buff and powerful All Might was gone replaced with a man who would looked like he’d be more comfortable in a cornfield.

“WHAT????!?!?!?!?!” Izuku yelled frantically flailing his arms. “Who are you?! Where's All Might!?”

The sunken gaze of the hollowed man bore into Izuku. “I am All Mighhhh-” he attempted to say until blood started spewing from his mouth like a waterfall.

“NO WAAAAAY!!!” Izuku yelled out as he continued to stare at the bloody scarecrow man in shock and terror.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away Bakugou along with a few of his lackeys were walking down a dirty alleyway currently reveling in the misery that they caused.

“I can’t believe that idiot thinks he can be a hero.” A teenager with scruffy hair chuckled out as he began to pull out a cigarette from his pocket and began to look for a lighter, until an explosion from Bakugou cut that short.

“If you dumbfucks try shit like that again, I won't get in UA because of my record!” he snarled.

“Okay! Okay!” the second lackey said. “but don't you think you went a bit far today? I mean, what if he goes through it?”

Katsuki paused for barely an instant, his hair bristling. “Fucking Deku is too much of a coward to pull that. The only thing he's good for is a pebble in the path. And if he thinks he can stand up to me -” he kicked a bottle on the ground and watched it sail across the alley. “I'll remind him of his place.” As the bottle skidded across the concrete the lid came off, causing the alleyway to fill up with a horrendous stench and the air began to become unbreathable.

“What did I tell you two idiots?!!” Bakugou yelled out and turned to face his lackeys, who were pale faced and their limbs frozen.

“Energy...” A voice croaked out as the stench grew stronger, Bakugo hesitantly turned again to see a toxic sludge monster staring down at them with hunger in its eyes.

“Need… power...” It gasped out and lurched forwards to Bakugou, who tried to move but was too slow and was soon swallowed him like a breath mint. The beasts eyes soon widen as a surge energy flowed through it.

“Raremon digivolve -!!!” The beast bellowed. 

* * *

Izuku and All Might, both of them were still as statues since Izuku's question echoed through the wind. However their silence was broken as All Might spoke.

“To be a hero without a quick, is suicide.”

Izuku felt as if a wrecking ball was slammed into him as his idol spoke to him.

“You can still help people, join the police force or become a doctor.” The scarecrow of a man tried to soothe the pain the he caused, but Izuku just numbly starred ahead all hope dashed in his eyes. Soon the crushed boy began to zombiely walked towards the roof exit, fumbling as he attempted to pick up his phone.

 _‘Damn, I really hate that it have to do this sort of thing, but if it means someone can he safe...’_ Toshinori thought as he tried to regain his bearings. As he did, an unnerving feeling of dread pooled where his stomach once was, and clearly empty pockets cemented it. “Oh, shit.”

While Izuku was glumly walking down the sidewalk, his mind still reeling from what his favorite hero just told him what he never wanted to hear or believe.  
  
 _“To be a without a quirk, is suicide.”_ That little sentence still echoed throughout his mind as his feet clacked on the cement, though his thoughts were interrupted as he could hear explosions and worried screams. Looking up from the ground Izuku saw a huge crowd of both civilians and heroes were around the open mall on Tatooin street.

“Did you hear about what happened?” A man asked one of the other people present.

“A kid got abducted by some villain and the heroes can’t handle it.” The civilian answered.

Curious, Izuku began to push through the crowd to see this. Though he quickly wished he didn’t, the open mall was a war zone with several shops were destroyed and craters were pocketed the area. In the center was the slime villain, but he was different his skin now a red color and the metal now a dirty bronze, and it’s claws now covered in constant flames as he stared down at the heroes, along with the rancid fish scent was an odd mix of caramel and rotten eggs. However, what terrified him the most was a pair of familiar red eyes and dandelion-like hair peeking out from the sludge, the eyes weren't filled with rage or anger but with fear and worry.

“K-Kacchan!” Izuku choked back a scream. Instead of running in fear, the unthinkable happened: Izuku began to rush past the crowd to the villain, his legs almost a blur as he ran towards the villain.

“Hey! Get back!” he barely heard Death Arms call out to him as he tried to graze through the carnage.

“Hm?” the beast lumbered, the metal surrounding its eyes shifted to force it's gaze at the one coming towards him. A flicker on the boy caught it's eye. “It's you...” it groaned.

Izuku frantically flung his backpack at the beast’s face, getting it right between the eyes. It flinched, but snapped back.

**“Nitro Dent!”**

The beast’s teeth clicked together an inch from Izuku’s face, and the familiar heat and concussive force blew him back. Oddly, it wasn't as forceful as Kacchan’s, sending him smack between the two forces.

“W-what is this?” he stammered, wits flailing.

[HedoRaremon - the Nuclear Waste Dump, Ultimate Level. Created when a Raremon consumes a volatile power source]

“Eh?” Izuku heard a voice explain something, but soon his body was trying to get up again.

“Deshtroy…” the thing guttered out. “ **Silo Haze**!” it's head split apart and bursting from his skin a missile covered in muck-like rusted metal with an angry red tip was heading towards the crowd of people and heroes.

The crowd just froze as they saw the missile jetting towards them with no stopping, suddenly a huge hand snatched the missile in the air.

“Nice try villain, but Mt. Lady will protect these people!!” A large woman with flowing pale yellow hair, dull rose pink eyes, and pale skin contrasted by her cream and violet attire, lined in orange.

However, her boasting proved to be disastrous as the missile blew up in her hand with shrapnel and acid spurting out. The weapon’s action made her tense and fumble, and as she was awkwardly balancing to reach past her standing place, she slipped, her knee slamming into the ground next to a familiar skeleton man, who was gazing at the boy he tried to steer away from this dangerous life.

 _‘That boy… could he actually be...’_  
  
Izuku barely noticed past the smell of decaying fabric from the hand above him, as he fumbled back up to run at HedoRaremon, desperately clawing at the sludge, ignoring the searing feeling of his fingers ad he tried to find Katsuki’s arms. He soon felt a bit of real flesh underneath the eldritch horror,  it was raw and red but at least it was human. Izuku began to try and pull Bakugou out, but a terrifying sight began to enter his vision. Dozens of tendrils of HedoRaremon's flesh began to advance to him.

“What the hell are you doing, Deku?!” Bakugou yelled out as his mouth became free of the slime.

“I don't know, my legs just moved on their own!!!” Izuku answered as he tried to pull the explosive teen out of the muck.   
  
Back at the corner, the skeleton man felt a surge of energy as he heard the boy's shout. _‘He’s acting like a true hero, even with the odds stacked up against him… he IS the one!’_ He thought as his transformation into All Might started, soon the crowd saw the number one hero stomped towards the middle of the chaos.  
  
“Fear not for I am here!!” He shouted out as his hand grabbed both boys. Under his breath he muttered for only Izuku to hear. “I really am a fool, admonishing you like that.”  
  
“Hrrrnnnn” HedoRaremon burbled, the unfamiliar skin digging into it as his quarry was being forcibly removed. It sensed a unique power coming from the green one’s pocket. “You -”

“Not this time, villain!” All Might shouted. “Detroit...”

“Deshtroy-”

“ **SMAAAAAAAASH**!”

“Digide-” the living sludge burst apart like a molten bubble as All Might swung his free fist with the strength of titans. The blond boy was free and the green one was safe both heavily dazed. All Might felt his knuckles brush up against something ribbed yet fluid.

A cantaloupe-sized ball of swirling light he could swear was familiar spun about, and as he was about to touch it, a drop of rain caused it to pop, the crimping ribbons swirling in the air, his eye following them until they dove into the green boy’s pocket.

 _‘Hm? What was that? And why did it go into the boy's… phone?’_ All Might thought, but soon his thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous cheering from behind him.

* * *

Izuku was finally near home, with the sun halfway down and the sky now a brilliant orange. His mood still rather downed from the villain attack, with Kaachan receiving praise due to his quirk while Izuku was scolded from rescuing the explosive quirk user. As the green haired boy walked back home another surprise slid into view, literally as All Might slide right into view.

“I have lost the paparazzi, and I am here!!” All Might yelled out, but soon a cloud of steam and a cough of blood soon All Might’s small form came out. Izuku soon felt his pores working overtime, wondering if his idol would chatsize him too.

“I apologize.” The number one hero told the young boy, causing Izuku to shot his head up to look at his hero.

“You were brave enough to rush into the fray, while heroes, and even myself, were unable to even move. Heck, even for someone who’s quirkless you probably have more guts than anyone in the world.” Izuku nearly broke into tears as All Might began his triage.

“So along with my apology, I have an offer, a request, and a statement: in reverse order! You, young man, despite all odds, have proven without any doubt…”

Izuku stilled at the words building up, echoes of the past surged to blockade them.

_“Sorry, kid, it's not going to happen. You should give up.”_

_“I'm sorry, Izuku… I'm sorry things can't be different...”_

_“Quirkless? Someone of your generation is actually Quirkless?”_

_“You think you can stand up to me, Deku?! ME?! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! NOTHING! AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!”_

Izuku collapsed on the street, hot tears desperately welling to spill out.

“You _can_ be a hero.”

He began to whimper at the relief from acknowledgement.

“I deem you worthy to inherit my power.”

The young man froze and looked at the man, arms splayed out in a mockery of dominance.

“...Eh?”

“My Quirk is not truly my own, you see. It is carried and passed like a sacred torch for the future! The Quirk that is known as One for All. And you, young man, can be next.”

Izuku gaped at what he was told. The amount of incredulity whirring the gears of his mind. “W-w-w-wait a second! A Quirk that can be passed down?! That's impossible! If such a Quirk existed then multiple variables would undoubtedly appear as well! Thepossibleaspectswouldhaverisenspeculationandotherswouldhavemadeaconnectiontoitalland-”

“NONSENSE!” All Might boomed out of the rambling. “In this day and age, the variety of Quirks shows nigh-infinite possibilities! So, Prince of Nonsense, what's your name?”

“M-Midoriya Izuku...”

“Now… young Midoriya...” All Might held out his bony hand, will you accept my Quirk, One for All?”

Izuku wiped away his tears and stared off in determination. “Yes.”

“Heh, not even a bit of hesitation, eh?” All Might slapped his palm to his forehead.

  
Neither of them noticed Izuku's phone blinking a red light at a steady rhythm, then turn blue, then off.


	3. The Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the Entrance Exam, Izuku and others are dragged from their world and into the digital world.

Izuku just huffed and puffed as he tried to pull a fridge across a sandy beach, his shoes digging deeper and deeper into the sand. However his efforts were fruitful as the fridge moved a couple inches. Letting out a sigh Izuku placed his hands on his knees, his shirt sticking to his skin

Despite the aching of his joints, the soreness of his muscles, Izuku could not sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed as the moonlight streamed into his room, casting an ethereal glow on the object that rested on his desk.

This strange device showed up, he wasn’t sure exactly when but after he tried to save Kacchan from the Slime villain, monster thing, Izuku wasn’t exactly sure what it was, he had it in his possession.

Izuku flipped his blankets off of his tired body and he on shaky legs stood up and shuffled over to the device. He lifted it in his hand carefully and inspected it for what felt like the hundredth time, one would think he would simply show it to his mother or All Might, maybe even go to an electronic store. But something in him told him this should remain a secret, that more people knowing he had this, would only bring trouble he wasn’t ready for.

So he did research in his own time and nothing. Despite a similarity to flip-phones, there was a touch screen on the main body, as well as a circular protrusion coming from the base, it looked to have a normal keypad. Along with what could be general apps, he still had all his memory and contacts inside. Izuku was stumped so he kept it on his desk most days. But he could swear that the longer he looked at it, that he could hear a faint voice calling to him.

The device in his hand vibrated in his hand, jarring him from his thought, to find it shining brightly, filling his room with a harsh white light and Izuku could hear the high pitched whine of a tune coming from inside the machine. In a slight panic, Izuku dropped the device onto the floor, causing it to seemingly burst like a flashbang grenade, temporarily blinding him. In that instant, the burst of light refracted into several colorful orbs. These orbs floated midair for a quick second until they split apart whizzing around the room like insects until they dissipated from the room, phasing through the walls and the ceiling. Izuku, none the wiser from what happened, regaining his eyesight and being grateful for the dim glow from his computer screen, his head buzzing from possible overworking.

As the balls of energy flew through the air, each of them splitting apart and speeding off through the world to find their ones.

 

For ten months Izuku trained, ignoring his aching muscles and bones in order to become the proper vessel for One for All. In that time, his mind filtered over and over on the day that effectively changed his life. The junkyard beach of Dagobah was amassing so much scrap that he sometimes questioned the futility.  
Sometimes.  
Regardless, All Might coached him on his legwork and muscle training, doing his part to only help if Izuku was overexerting (which he totally was). He liked that he was helping All Might, and that All Might was helping him.

Now today, after clearing the beach beyond expectations, and attaining One for All, his dreams were near a reality as he stepped into the entrance of UA. his spirits high.

“Fucking move, Deku!”

And there his spirit plummeted. 

Izuku jumped instinctively at the snarling jibe of Katsuki. “Oh hey Kacchan! Good to see you I hope you do well today I-” he flustered in habitual stress, hoping to make through unscathed, being ever so grateful if concerned that the human bomb only walked past him.  
Ever since HedoRaremon, Kacchan had been more subdued, at least until someone recognized him or brought it up. Izuku began to shake off his anxiety and began to walk towards the doors, unfortunately his own feet decided to betray him. As the green haired teen fell to the earth, until he began to float in the middle of the air. Freaking out slightly Izuku began to wave his arms around.

“Hey it’s ok.” A feminine voice called out to the failing teen, Izuku turned around to see a girl with chocolate colored hair, carmel colored eyes, pearly skin, and two rosy pink blushes on her cheeks. Soon the girl lightly grabbed Izuku’s collar and began to put the green haired boy into a standing position.

“Didn’t want you to fall on your face.” The girl informed Izuku, as she pressed her fingertips together and soon Izuku felt his weight return to him. 

“Thank you, ummm...” Izuku muttered, rather ashamed that he didn’t ask for their girl's name.

"Oh, it's Uraraka Ochako!" The girl introduced herself, giggling a bit at the boy's nervousness. Before she could ask Izuku's her phone began to vibrate. Rolling her eyes Uraraka reached down into her into her pocket, pulling out her phone Izuku noticed something.

“Hey, I have a similar model.” he said, slipping out his own, only just noticing the circular cover was blinking an image over and over. 

“Well maybe we can trade numbers after the exam.” Ochako offered to Izuku, she then walked into UA leaving Izuku as a blushing muttering mess. After Izuku did a hard reset he entered UA, he was again struck by bad luck as he was only one seat away from his childhood bully who was glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. Thankfully a black-haired boy with a scar over his eyebrow boy sat in between the green haired hero hopeful and the murderous blonde.

 

Izuku was nearing a panic attack, first he didn’t gain any points and now a true monolith of a machine was now stomping towards him as well as a herd of terrified teens began to stampede away. The green haired boy was about to join the herd until he heard a soft gasp from the chaos, turning around he saw Ochako pinned underneath piles of rubble. In a flash, Izuku changed his direction and was now rushing towards the gigantic robot, as he did green lightning like energy began to radiate from him. Faster than anyone could blink, Izuku jumped straight to the face of the massive mech and yelled out.

“SUMAAAAAAAASHU!!!!” This mighty shout echoed through the fake city and Izuku then slammed his fist into the robot's face, but that had an odd effect on the robot. It’s red eyes began to flash in a sequence of blue short-circuits before it spoke.

“Di-di-digiiiiiiiiital G-ggggggggg-Gate Accessing.”  
As it's face caved in from the impact, a blue-white orb of energy shot up into the air and ripped the very fabric of the sky as a dark swirling hole began to scar the horizon.  
That wasn’t all though; from the black hole, glowing white electric tendrils began to descend down onto the makeshift city and creep beyond it. Before any student or faculty could act, the tendrils zapped down not only onto Izuku and Ochako but several others, some could see two unknown figures being pulled into the black hole. Just as strangely as it appeared it disappeared along with the students and a few others. 

Back in the control room of UA the teachers gaped in shock and awe, none moreso than the Symbol of Peace.  
"Midoriya my boy… what did you do…?" He all but whispered as a serpentine echo resurfaced in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got help from a friend on Discord by the name of irishblood


	4. A New World and New Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after the entrance exam chaos, Izuku and the others are faced with a rather interesting problem in a rather interesting and strange world.

Memories of screen images flew through the darkness of the mind, places unknown filtered past as the body warped as one passed through. Then suddenly, the smell of ozone was replaced by lung fulls of oxygen and the sounds of nature. Soon though, the green haired boy began to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked himself as he noticed that he wasn't in the UA testing grounds, instead it seemed to be a lush jungle with various plants that matched nothing he ever saw before. Slowly he began to rise up from the dirt and began to explore the large forest, or at least he tried to as he heard a familiar voice.

“Izuku? Is that you?”

The sound of Uraraka’s bright voice in curiosity and concern made him somewhat more at ease as he saw some of the tall underbrush shift. With how much the flora had seemed to have grown, the possible size of wildlife did make him wonder. Although he was curious how the two of them even got into a place like this, he called out.

“O-over here, U-rah-raka-san!” his throat garbled slightly and the taste of iron welled below his jaw, which seemed to feel too long.  
As the plants parted, he relaxed as the chestnut locks of hair peeked out, and he haggardly stepped forward, but at the sight of three milk chocolate colored horns following, he froze, and dug his feet into the ground as the body came into view. Whatever the creature was, it looked like a bipedal bunny with absurdly long and thick ears. The same milk chocolate color as the horns, but various parts were contrasted by a muted pink. It's beady eyes were on a simple face, framed by the two chestnut locks, and they were staring in shock at him.

“Who are you and what did you do to Izuku?” The bunny asked as the eyes began to glare at him and paws curled into tiny fists.

“I am Izuku!” He claimed, confused on how the little rabbit knew him or why it was asking if he was himself.

“Last time I checked he didn’t look like a fluffy dinosaur!” The rabbit exclaimed, stepping closer to him.

 _‘Wait what?’_ Izuku thought as he began to look down at himself, and what he saw shocked him. His hands were just three clawed hands with black claws, his stomach now covered in a dense messy patch of white fur with edges of purple.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!” Izuku screamed out as he stared down at himself, his claws lengthening in shock.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!?” He questioned, his heart racing at the fact he was now an entirely different species.

“Wait why are you freaking out?” The bunny asked Izuku, confused on why the fluffy dinosaur is freaking out for no reason.

“I’M A DINOSAUR AND YOU'RE TALKING BUNNY!!!” Izuku answered still terrified that he was now a different species, and soon the bunny looked down at itself; joining in the screaming. For a good moment the two just screamed between each other until they heard a voice.

“Are you two going to keep screaming?” The two snapped their attention to the source, which was an imp like creature with a notched ear, wearing a pair of red three fingered gloves along with a red bandana tied around its neck, and lastly the look on its face was tired with baggy eyes. The two just looked at the imp-like creature in suspicion and a tinge of fear.

“If I wanted to kill you, I’d do it already.” The imp-like creature stated as it jumped down to the ground, its hand somehow in a pocket. As it landed, another rustle came from the bushes and feared what monster could come next, and what came next wasn’t really a candidate to be called a monster. It was a small quadruped creature with red and purple fur striping along it's body; one of the oddest features was its tail which just seemed to be a collection of quill-like feathers.

“You found some more, Shinso?” The red striped creature asked the now named Shinso.

“Ooohhh goodie, new subjects to study!” Another more femine with a mechanical tinge to it called out, floating from the bushes was a faced gear with pink spokes that extended behind and two smaller gears to the side of it. Izuku and the small rabbit quickly becoming fearful of what these new creatures would do to them.

“Hatsume no, they could be like us.” The striped creature chastised the gear one, who visibly deflated and began to float lower to the ground. After letting out a tired sigh the striped creature turned to the two.

“I’m Kirishima Eijirou, the gear head is Hatsume Mei, smiles is Hitoshi Shinso, and-----”

“Me! Hagakure Tooru!!” A translucent tadpole like creature exclaimed a smile clear on its face.

“Ummm, Midoryia Izuku.” Izuku introduced himself, thankful that he met creature that were like him.

“Uraraka Ochako...” The bunny creature introduced herself and Izuku felt his relief grow even more as he heard that the nice girl was here with him. For the next few minutes, the group of teens turned monster began to discuss what they learned from this new world, ranging from the simple observations to wild theories that seemed to be in reach in this moment. As the group debated what caused them to be in a different dimension, but as they talked the leaves began to rustle and move causing the group to jump like a deer. From the west side of the clearing, another group of creatures came stampeding forth, one looked like a lion with small horns on its head, a blonde dog-like creature, and a white cat-like creature with curved ears.

“RUN, YOU IDIOTS!!” The white cat creature screamed out as they ran past the group and into the forest, before anyone could ask anything a horrendous crashing and the buzzing of electricity could be heard. Turning around the group saw a rather terrifying sight of what seemed to be an unholy union of a gigantic stag beetle and a knife, with electric blue wings on its sides.

“GORRRRYARRRRRRGH!!!!” The giant stag beetle roared, causing tree branches to bend from the force, and soon the first group to run into the forest as well. As the doged through branches and roots they met up with group that barged in on them before.

“Do you have any idea what that thing is?!” Izuku asked the coil-eared cat, his heart racing faster than it normally does.

“I don’t know, all I know is that when I tried to use my Quirk, I was still the size of a housecat.” The white cat yelled out as it jumped over a root, while Izuku loved to find out how this cat had a Quirk, but right now he was more focused on survival. As they continued to stampede the dog like creature soon tripped over its oversized paws and fell to the ground. A look of horror on its muzzle as the bladed beetle got closer. It would’ve been the end of the dog like creature if it wasn’t for Izuku running back and grabbing it by the tail.

“Phorry about dish!” Izuku apologized as he pulled the dog creature away from the demon beetle.

The group but as they ran out of the forest bad news soon faced them. Because once they were out of the forest a cliff greeted them, with an enormous drop into an ocean, soon the group came to a screeching halt with rocks falling into the water below.

“Well, our survival just dwindled down into the negative.” Kirishima muttered as he looked down the cliff, and soon the trees in front of them burst apart as the bladed beetle came rushing forwards. The group began to close their eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen but soon the sky was flooded with a brilliant light as two shapes floated down to the groups, one appearing on horseback, while another more human figure donning a Siberian tiger like cloak. At first the bladed beetle stopped but seeing the two others it decided to change targets, soon it began to charge at the two new creatures. That proved to be a terrible idea as the tiger caped creature yelled out.

“ _Tekken Seisai_!!” Soon the golden energy began to take form of an even more monstrous form and began to punch the bladed beetle possibly a thousand times, and on the thousandth punch the demon beetle flew across the land nearly becoming a little blip in the sky. Soon the two new creatures turned to the group who felt their fear multiply as the two possibly far more powerful beings gazed into their souls.

“Yare yare, where are the DigiDestined?" The tiger cloaked creature questioned as it began to scan the area for those DigiDestined. He appeared to have firey red hair styled into two points and his unique facial hair. The upper part of his face was covered by a twin horned plate with three scratch marks. The rest of his body was cast in an armored black wetsuit.

"Lord Yggdrasil told us that they would be here, but it seems that only the DigiDestined's partners are present." The second, an actually centaur-like creature told his partner, his voice calm and cool. Clad in thick red armor with blue reverse-S markings throughout, a wild pale violet mane crowned it's elongated head as gold ethereal fibrous sinew made wing-like structures flowed down its human torso. It wielded a massive arm-mounted crossbow and a long shield on its arms.

After some quiet moments the tiger caped creature yelled out. “Well where are they?!?!” A tick mark grew over his visible forehead.

“This is indeed worrisome, normally the destined humans would’ve been present by now.” The centaur-like creature muttered as it placed a hand underneath his chin.

“Ummm, excuse me? What do these DigiDestined what do they normally look like?” Izuku asked the two creatures, causing the two to look down at the human turned monster.

“Well they look like humans, I guess; pale, fleshy, and have some weird features. One usually has a pair of goggles and a strange haircut… they all carry a Digivice of sorts.” The tiger caped creature explained to the group.

Suddenly, a noise blipped about. It sounded familiar to Izuku, but it was coming from Shinso’s glove, and he pulled out a very similar phone to his and Ochako’s own, except it was a dark gray with highlights in dark blue and neon violet. Flipping it open, a voice toned:

[Gankoomon - Ultimate Level, Holy Knight type; the wandering nomad of the Royal Knights. Self-proclaimed guardian of the everymon, he is always moving from place to place to aid where he believes he is needed. His aural partner, Hinukamuy, is designated as in the process of Digivolution into an Adult level.]

The rest of the ragtag group each pulled out a similar device, each distinct in color. The horned lioness’ own, a dusty yellow with orange and hot pink highlights toned next.

[Sleeieiei-brrzzzzt Kentaurosmon - Ultrrrrr-Mega Level, Holy Knight type; the Swift Crimson Horse, its six legs grant the highest speed and agility among the Royal Knights and the Red Digizoid metal enhances it's defense among all foes, and is charged with the protection and knowledge of the past and locations deemed important by Yggdrasil.]

“Umm, I think these would be the digivices…” Izuku whimpered, a meek sound leaked from his throat. “so I guess that means we’re the DigiDestined.” He stuttered out to them, who just gave him a raised eyebrow.

“It’s true, one moment we’re human then we’re these creatures!” Uraraka added, and soon the two creatures were assaulted with similar comments or with complaints about being turned into creatures. Meanwhile the two creatures’ expression got more and more surprised.

“I never thought Lord Yggdrasil would do this.” The horse like creature muttered drips of sweat began to fall from his head.

“Good grief, this made our job harder.” Gankoomon agreed as he face palmed, but it didn't hide the clear chuckle in his throat. “Why don't you explain… _Kentaurosmon_.”

The centaur leveled a glare that sent Gankoomon into a giggle fit. “You know very well that it's _Sleipmon_ , you baboon.”

That just made the humanoid laugh harder.

* * *

 

\--Timeskip - Two Hours---

“So let me get this straight, we’re supposed to help save both the digital and human world that is growing. However, you don’t know what that evil is or where it is and have no idea why we’re Digimon.” Shinso stated to the two digimon Knights that now sat in front of him.

“Yes, that is correct, as we can discern.” Sleipmon informed the teen turned digimon, who just sighed in defeat. While the rest of the just felt a sense of worry rolled down their spines.

“So how exactly are we supposed to get home then?!” The white cat creature questioned, her ability to withstand all this craziness way past her limit.

“The first DigiDestined called here were able to return home after defeating a specific foe, so maybe that’ll happen for you guys.” Gankoomon stated as he leaned back onto the ground, a candy cigarette in his mouth, relaxing after nearly passing out from his chortles.

“How long will that take?” Tooru asked, though she loved being slightly visible she didn’t want to be a tadpole forever. The two megas looked to each other and then back to the group.

“We honestly don't know.” they said at the same time.

“WHAT!?”

“Pipe down!” Gankoomon snapped. “A Clockmon is the one to talk do on that. Time is literally all they go on about.”

“Time between the worlds is… difficult to quantify.” Sleipmon said warily. “sometimes it's synced relatively, others… it's as if eons pass here in mere days.”

“That… sounds like a bandwidth process lag.” the dog-like Digimon said curiously, the voice light and feminine. With everyone's attention on her, she continued. “If the ‘evil’ is taking data space for its own uses, then it's as though the relative server is taking the brunt of the memory in our world...”

“- And causing the time dissonance, making the passing of time vary by the amount of saturated data!” Hatsume exclaimed, her gears whirring in eagerness as she zoomed in close. “Who are you and you will help me make my babies!” Such forwardness had the dog-like Digimon began to blush redder than a tomato through her fur.

“She means gadgets!” Kirishima jumped in to clear up any confusion that would plague the group. Still though; the idea that they could be in the Digital World for potentially hundreds of years, even relatively. They began to lower their heads in worry and fear for what could happen to them while trapped in this strange new world.

“Izuku what do you think we should do?” Uraraka asked the furry dinosaur, who seemed to just be in a stupor for most of explanation.

“I--I---I need to walk for a bit.” Izuku answered the pink and brown bunny, he rose up from the ground and began to wander off into the forest.

* * *

Izuku just kept walking, gait unsteady as his mind muddled over the words from Sleipmon and Gankoomon.

_“Each of you is here for a goal presented by Lord Yggdrasil. What that may be, it has not been revealed to us as of yet.”_

_“It's honestly frustrating, at least like this. A complete physical reformatting of the Destined hasn't been considered since the Ten Ancients of the Digital World.”_

“Yggdrasil, Destined, Ancients, Digital World? It's hard to consider any of this… and why was I dropped in as well? Could it have something to do with the HedoRaremon incident?” Izuku shook his head in frustration. “No, that doesn't make sense, otherwise Kacchan and All Might would have been here too… rig- _oof_!”

His muttering was halted as his muzzle struck something hard. He shook away the soreness and looked ahead, and soon up.

He was dwarfed by the dragonic head of a predominantly white behemoth of a creature, its hide edged in thick bands of dark metallic gold, any visible pale violet flesh was weathered and scarred. And the eye looking at him seemed a dark contrast of paler gunmetal and firey shado- wait

The eye was _looking at him_.

“Baaahuwaaaah!” the green-gemmed raptor flailed in panic as he stumbled backwards, falling over his tail. The larger monster began to rise, shocking Izuku that it was even bigger than he believed.

The head rose higher than the forest trees, dwarfing the BladeKuwagamon from before. A short yet serpentine neck attached to a human-like torso covered in fractured plate scales were hoisted by strong digitigrade arms from the clear canyon it's body laid down in. Massive plated wings spread out into the sky, clearing off the brush that it was using as cover, showing Izuku that's it's body was similar to Sleipmon as a centaur, but much larger, bulkier, and strangely more lizard-like.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" The young rookie asked airily, receiving a response from the digivice on his arm.

[Hadesmon - Meg-g-g-Ultimate level, God Type; named after the Lord of the Underworld, possessing the ability to enforce physical matter coding for data collection and implementation.]

Izuku balked at the device, and surprisingly, so did Hadesmon.

“Hmmm… so the data codex was finally added to the devices,” it said in a cool, collected tone that made Izuku’s fur stand on end, “and by your reaction, you must be new to the Digital World.”

“Y-yes...” Izuku muttered.

Hadesmon sighed, his breath ruffled the trees a distance away. “And you're undoubtedly not alone here, are you, DigiDestined?”

“No...” the much smaller Digimon said. “It's just… in the real world, I was Quirkless for so long, and here we all have these new abilities, but…” Izuku growled in frustration, “is it wrong to feel like you still don't belong, even after getting the chance of a lifetime?”

The air was silent for a moment, before Hadesmon flicked his eye, and Izuku felt the earth beneath him shift and rise up to the dragon’s head. “Do you know what I see here, young DigiDestined?” Hadesmon asked. Izuku pondered what he meant before taking in the view.

Beyond the crackled canyon Hadesmon rested in, the forest splintered out into an expansive field of rolling hills, and further ahead was a fleck of blue on the horizon, and between were block-like mosaics of rooftops, stone, and steel. Motions of life with many creatures in the distance made the place seem all the more real.

“I see a world where the choices we make are encoded into what we can become, but at the same time, other paths can be opened if one can step back if a mistake is made.” Hadesmon stretched his neck and an echoing pop was heard. “Your choices may have consequences, but the Digital World doesn't keep them set in stone. It's one of the reasons why I enjoy this place. I have done many things questionable in my lifetime, young DigiDestined. And some part of me accepts that I can do good here, from one generation to the other.”

Izuku took in the sight and words before he felt his jaw drop and gape at this digital beast. “You…youwereaDigiDestined?!”

Hadesmon chuckled, the unnervingly light rumble shook the air. “Long ago, I would have been considered as such, but that was countless eons ago here, and this world has been remade more times than our own.”

“B-but you can help us!” Izuku stammered. “Your experience could be great to lead us. You know how to be a DigiDestined!”

“And that right there is where you are wrong.” the gray eye of Hadesmon twitched in irritation. “I was never one of the destined, here or at home. I chose to act to help others in a way that many feared, and as such, I was shunned by those against me and forced to be the outcast. I endured and accepted it, because that blind ideology placed in both realms is the deception of those in control… There is no _right_ way to be a DigiDestined, just as there is no right way to be a hero...”

Izuku felt his fur bristle, but something in the corner of his eye stopped any retort: down in the canyon, a pack of white-headed creatures were chasing a small yellow blob moving in a clumsy, panicked way. Izuku didn't even hear Hadesmon call out to him as his fur buffeted the dry air as it went damp and the details of the pursuers became more clear: leaf-like feathers crowned the white beaked masks on earthy scaled legs, but as he got close, Izuku shouted out -

“ _Haipā Sumasshu Metaru_ (Hyper Smash Metal)!”

The echoing clang and deep green flash of shockwaves caused the bird-like creatures to spread out and be sent in disarray along the canyon walls. Izuku staggered back to his feet, shaking the dust from his vision, and looking around for the small yellow thing.

“You can come out now. Are you hurt?”

Behind a stray boulder, the small creature peeked it's gaze out, bright red in both fear and awe. Izuku stepped warily, hoping not to spook it, seeing an ear flitter in panic, he stood still, looking as close as he could. It was mostly yellow, as he saw, with violet markings on the ears and the tail, but also an off-center horn to its right, and a white stylized ‘M’ between and above the eyes that held such fear. With a flick of its tail, Izuku saw a very familiar metal piece.

“You’re a -”

“Look out!” the creature screamed, sounding like a young girl.

“ _Ritoru Pekkā_ (Little Pecker)!”

The multiple shouts had Izuku bolt forward as multiple miniatures of the pursuers lobbed at him, shielding the little creature as the miniatures exploded where he was. He steadied his feet as he glowered at the bakers dozen of birds, and shouted out, “What are you thinking!?”

[Kiwimon - Ch-ch-ch-Adult level, Ancient Bird Type; A near-mythical Digimon due to apparent over hunting. The lack of wings has only made them territorial, as airborne escape is impossible.]

 _‘Territory? She must have landed in their area.’_ Izuku thought, before yelling out. “Stop! Don't you see she's scared?!”

“Well, well, boys. Looks like we have another trespasser.” One of the Kiwimon said, the apparent leader with a heavy crack over one eye. “Why don't we show them what we think of outsiders?”

“I...” Izuku grunted as he stumbled, feeling some sores from the earlier fights, before looking at the small cat-like blob, tears welling in her eyes, and his resolve hardened. “I don't care if you're bigger or there's more of you, I'll stop you all myself!”

The leader Kiwimon bristled at the dinosaur’s rebellious action. “Khgrrrraaaah! Data-wipe this brat! _Ritoru Pekkā_!”

All the Kiwimon fluffed themselves as the miniatures flew at the two, Izuku spread out his feet and dug his talons into the ground, and his tail instinctively wrapped around the smaller digimon. He felt the iron building in his throat, and aimed at the leader.

“ _Metaru Kyanon_ (Metal Cannon)!”

His throat and jaws opened wide as an iron ball spewed out with the force of a cannon. It shot past all the miniatures and hit the leader at the point of his beak, making it fall back, but Izuku didn't let up, with his new instincts, he leaped forward, letting the explosive miniatures fly past him easily, holding his little friend tight in his tail, baring his fangs as they began to glow.

“ _Metaru Shūto_ (Metal Shoot)!” Izuku bit down at the base of the beak as a flash of green surged in his mouth and blasted out onto his opponent, until the pressure between his jaws lessened with a wet crunch and the Kiwimon squawked in horror. The beak started to crumble into blue code, and started to dissolve into his digivice, and a smaller strip flowed into the little cat blob's digivice as well. _‘Huh… interesting...’_

“Yhuuu…YHUUUU!” the leader garbled out, eyes filled with rage. It lashed out with its talons and kicked the two DigiDestined away, the other Kiwimon started pecking and clawing at him, but the furred raptor covered the smaller digimon.

 _‘I won't let you win… I refuse to let you win!’_ Izuku snarled as the beatings continued. Unseen, the green gem on his forehead began to shine.

“Hm, so you do have the drive to be a hero. I suppose I can step in.”  
The sound of massive wings flapping, startling the bipedal beaked beings, especially when it's massive shadow covered the canyon. Izuku smiled in awe as Hadesmon began to glow blue and white, but that relief turned to shock and fear as the tone shifted to black and red and the sky dimmed with it.

“ _Hadesmon: SLIDE EVOLUTION_!”

The behemoth became enveloped in its energy as it began to condense, and even at this distance the shockwaves buffeted the canyon. Izuku felt his small compatriot huddle closer to him in terror, something they shared as the dark light shattered and a much smaller, but much more intimidating humanoid figure rose and loomed over them and the Kiwimon.

It's body was emaciated similar to All Might’s weakened form, but it was clearly a ruse as it radiated strength greater than Gankoomon’s aura dragon through its broad spiked pauldrons. Fully clad in black armor adorned with several sets of sinister golden teeth, each individually moving in an unnerving visage of a beast’s snarling and a mad man's eager delight. It appeared to stand on hoof-like heels with spikes along the back, and golden claws raw with black lightning-like energy clenched it's hands. A tattered blood red cape with collar flowed in the echoes of the waves, vaguely covering it's gold horned black solid helmet, and suddenly, the eyes opened, a scarred sickly red on the left, and the metallic gray on the right.

Izuku’s mind screamed at him to escape, yet also was in strangely familiar awe, as his digivice beeped again, [Plutomon - Meg-g-g-Ultimate Level, God Man-Type; a digimon that attacks evil with terror and violence, and governs the realm of the dead. It wanders the world pursuing criminals or villains who deserve to fall into the realm of the dead. It's jaw-like armor consumes those deemed evil.]

“Now then, you feather-brained cucullatus...” the now-named Plutomon spoke in the same similar tone as he was before, a skeletal black tail whipping and coiling behind him. “Shall we begin?”

The Kiwimon tried to back away, but the teeth of Plutomon’s armor began to open their maws, and the Digimon tackled the closest one, and the jaws clamped down on it as it turned into the same code, but it simply dispersed into the air, fizzling out into the same red and black as before.

“...Next?” Plutomon dryly chuckled. Three of the Kiwimon tried to attack him, but black energy pooled from his shadow and with one hand, the shadows reached out as tendrils grabbed easily in multiple other hands formed and grabbed the attackers. “ _Hagādo Kurasutā_ (Haggard Cluster)!” The shadow turned red and the ensnared Kiwimon were warped into code as they were slammed into the canyon walls.

The remaining enemies decided unanimously to escape with their lives, but their attempts were fruitless as the canyon walls slammed behind Plutomon into a skull-faced effigy and the visible sky began to bleed.

“How rude… you barge in on a pleasant day and heckle children? Pathetic...” Plutomon spread his arms wide as the effigy opened. “ _Heruzu Gēto_ (Hell's Gate)!”

As the slabs spread apart, a blazing slitted eye blinked as more ethereal hands twisted out and grabbed the remaining eight before quickly dragging them through as the gate closed and the sky returned to normal. The pressure from before dissipated and Izuku clambered to his feet, resting his fellow DigiDestined close behind, to which she huddled even closer as Plutomon turned his eyes on them. The canyon was silent as the black armored knight gazed at the two. The smaller Baby-II level Nyaromon had a vaguely familiar marking, aside from the unique horn, but what really caught his eye was the emblem dimly glowing in the Child level DORUmon’s strangely green forehead gem. A glaringly familiar Sun, but with _nine_ beams spread from the circles in the center instead of the regular eight.

“Hm… take your small friend back to the rest of your allies, young DigiDestined.” he said evenly, turning about face, cape swirling about. “You all have much to learn about this world.”

As he began to fly away, he heard Izuku call out.

“W-wait!” the DORUmon spoke up, halting the Ultimate level titan. “If we meet in the real world, what's your name?”

Plutomon said nothing for a moment, until answering.

“...Rishirū...” he stated, rasping slightly. “I am currently called Shigaraki Rishirū… and we will undoubtedly meet again, Hero.”

And with that, Plutomon disappeared.

Izuku stared into the sky, relieved yet curious, until he remembered his little companion. “O-oh!” he looked around slowly, looking to the small digimon. “Are you okay? What's your name?”

“...Eri… and I'm alright...” the kitten whimpered.

“Eri...” Izuku repeated, a small smile on his face. “that's a nice name. Mine’s Midoryia Izuku, would you like to come with me and meet the others?”

“...Others?” Eri blinked innocently.

As Izuku held out his digivice, and then pointed to the one on her tail. “These are called digivices, one marker of people called the DigiDestined. We were brought to this world to help.”

Eri looked in awe at Izuku, her eyes shining. “Can we really? There won't be any mean bird people?”

 _‘Bird people? Did her reaction to the Kiwimon be worse than I expected?’_ Izuku wondered, but to placate her, he shook his head. “No, I promise there won't be more mean bird people.”

Eri’s jagged maw quivered in an effort to change her expression, but decided to just huddle closer into Izuku’s fur. The reptile stiffened at the contact, but let her rest, at least until he heard the familiar voice call out into the canyon.

“Izuuuuukuuuuuuu! Where did you go?”

“Uraraka-san?” Izuku peaked his head up, Eri huddling closer. With a comforting pat between her ears. “It's okay, Eri-chan. She's one of us. Let's meet with the others.” he squatted down and, warily, Eri hopped on, and Izuku felt her wrap her tail around his, as well as pressure on something else poking out from his… spine? _‘Do…do I have wings?’_ He wondered, but shrugged it off as something to figure out later. He sprung his legs upward and planted them against the canyon wall, before repeating the motions again, getting higher each time. He didn't know why, but this pattern felt necessary to know for later on.

At the cliffside, he found the rest of the DigiDestined and the two Royal Knights nearby, surprised at his entrance, and his passenger.

“Uh… I found another one of us?” he declared lamely.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, the scarred, beakless Kiwimon leader fumbled into a clearing in the forest where he and his brethren once resided.

“Damn it! Everyone gone! And all for a Baby-II and a Child?” Kiwimon groused. “That knight had to interfere… I'll feast on their code!”

“Perhaps my Master can assist in your vengeance.” A voice echoed from the trees. Kiwimon scrambled around to see a hulking furred figure stepping out of the shadows, it's three horns piercing a skull headdress. In it's off hand was a large capsule, colored red and purple. “He knows the ones you lost to, and with this -” it held up the capsule “- you may have a chance at your self-redemption.” a wry grin on its face. “Interested?”

“Yuh-yesh!” Kiwimon gasped, desperation evident in his voice.

“Very well.” the bipedal digimon tossed the capsule at Kiwimon.

Kiwimon dove at the capsule, struggling with his lack of beak, but eventually consumed it, before seizing and it's body glowing in areas.

“Oh, and this will hurt a _lot_.”

Kiwimon screamed out as his body turned into green code, before it began to take shape into something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we went there. The DigiDestined this time around are actually made into Digimon! 
> 
> Funnily enough, after we had the concept hashed out, we realized it was similar to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. 
> 
> What do you all think so far? What do you expect?


End file.
